


A Night Among Shadows

by besosdecanela



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Lust, Romance, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besosdecanela/pseuds/besosdecanela
Summary: Apprentice Rosa of the Eastern Shore has new duties, one she still isn’t sure much about, leading her into a mystery of Murder and betrayal. However, she is gifted one night to herself. A night of relaxation, of thoughts, of memories, perhaps? But a adventurous Doctor beckons her forward, to a much more interesting night he would share with her. Rosa is drawn to the mysterious Doctor; should she flee or listen to the voice within?





	A Night Among Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It has been a little while since I last uploaded on here; college and then life happened. But I try to come back once in a while :)  
> So I’ve gotten into Arcana, and I adore it. And I knew I would love Julian.   
> Here’s a little fluff....let me know what you think?   
> Thank you!

The coldness was seeping through the wooden door, as the fire was dwindling in the hearth.   
Rosa huddled her shawl closer to her. She could feel the holes through the cotton, but regardless, she was content with the warmth. 

The small woman crouched nearer to the fire. Her hands were calloused from working hours endlessly with Asra, but they still looked delicate against the dim light.   
Her long, ebony locks trailed down in a braid, a few curls straying out from the tresses. She noticed a curl falling on her forehead , and shook it gently away.

The wind howled outside the small window. Her golden eyes met the door, and a bit of fear entered her heart.   
She tried shaking it away, remembering that she too could fight if she needed to. 

Rosa grabbed the shawl and closed it around her slim neck. Her many freckles seemed to take on a dark hue against her caramel skin.   
Absentmindedly, the young woman bit her full lips in anxiousness. 

Gods, she wished her master was with her. She was used to his trips to somewhere and nowhere, places she would ponder when he left her alone. 

She wished she could follow.  
Rosa missed him deeply. 

It had been a whirlwind of a week. 

The Countess has been occupied with her headaches, and it gave the young magician a chance to herself.   
The first thought that had come to her mind was to check up on the shop. If hadn’t been that much time but she didn’t feel comfortable leaving it alone for too long.   
It was the only home she had known , after all. 

Her almond eyes watched the small fire dance before her. She remembered the first days Asra had taken her under his wing.   
The small, humble cottage had been the most beautiful place she had ever seen.   
She had younger, true, but it didn’t matter. It was still beautiful to her. 

She touched her back absentmindly. The scars with thick and faded, but the memories resurfaced on cold nights like these.   
She never missed her old home; her horrid beginnings had left permanent reminders on her skin. 

Rosa shook the thoughts away, and cradled herself. 

The wind blew even more wildly outside. Her skin prickled in anticipation more than cold. 

There was someone here. 

The thought came to her quickly. Her instincts were always dauntingly sharp; she grabbed the dagger from her hip, and steadied it close to her side. 

Her thick brows furrowed. She closed her eyes, seeing a shadow somewhere near her. Was it truly outside?   
No, wait, a bit more clearly. It isn’t outside, Isnt it? 

She suddenly smelled a familiar scent, filling her nostrils with a tickle. It was a hint of wolfsbane, a bit of leather and spice.   
It was sensual and alluring, one Rosa wanted to deny. 

Rosa felt a chill down her neck.   
A deep voice cooed in her ear.

“You should be more careful. You left the back door unlocked when your spell was banished . Didn’t think you’d mind me-“  
Rosa acted on instinct, pulling her dagger forward to the tall mans neck. 

Julian looked down to the young magician with a smirk. His sharp, white teeth gleamed in the light, as his pale skin took on a red hue.   
He scratched his burgundy hair, knowing not what to do with his hands. 

“Ahem. I thought we were friends, my dear....?” Julian asked, his grey eyes twinkling with mischief. 

Rosa sighed in relief. She sheathed her dagger into the small harness on her hip. She looked up at the “guest” before her. 

“You...you could have just come through the front door.” 

Julian laughed haughtily. He straightened his dark coat, accentuating his muscled frame.   
“Oh, now what is the fun in that, my dear.”

Rosa shook her head. She walked to the smaller cove, where the Tarot cards laid in peace. 

“It’s dangerous, Doctor. You shouldn’t be here. I’m not even supposed to know you’re here...” Rosa stated.   
Her hands touched one of the cards; she felt an energy pulsating below her, entering her.   
Julian’s voice reached her. 

“Dangerous is synonymous with fun, isn’t it?”

Rosa couldn’t help but laugh, turning around to see him.   
“No, I don’t think so,” she said, yet smiled at his logic. 

Julian smiled, a genuine smile this time. He caught her eye, and felt himself from a little warm.  
He looked away, adjusted his coat. 

“I... well, I figured you were here. It isn’t safe for you to be alone this late in the evening.”

Rosa smiled a bit.   
Her master was gone, that was very true. But it was quite sweet to feel concern from another person. 

“Only for a night, Doctor....I have duties with the Countess....”

She saw Julian nod absentmindedly. The smile was gone for a moment.  
His past was pursuing him, as he was staring beyond her. 

“But, as you said, only for tonight, hmmm?” the doctor asked. He snapped back into his usual self. 

The young woman shook her head but smiled. 

“Come with me. I could use the company.... and I don’t mind yours whatsoever...” Julian stated, coming slightly closer to her.   
She smelled him again, and she couldn’t deny the allure of him. 

She grew a bit red, and she was thankful for the caramel in her skin. Her blush wasn’t very obvious. 

Rosa glanced at the cards, and smelled the scent of her home. It would be safe, right?   
A few shards of colored glass hung above her like teardrops.

He grabbed her left hand gently.   
“You shall return before dawn...to your duties...” Julian stated, his smirk infectious. 

Rosa saw his eyes shine before her. She was very good at seeing the truth, and right now, she could see innocence in him.   
Perhaps it was naïveté, but had he been the Counts murderer? Had he been an evil traitor?

Was she be a fool for following him?   
Perhaps this was the time to investigate further...

She saw specks of dark and light grey in the Doctors eyes.  
Rosa couldn’t see any malice.   
Even more so, her heart beckoned her forward. 

Her full lips pursed. She slowly nodded her head; Julian squeezed her small hand gently.  
His smirk grew infectiously. 

“One night, my dear. One night!”


End file.
